


Baby It's Cold Outside

by thatblondefulloflight



Series: WinterShock Winter Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, HELLO it's me, Snow, WinterShock - Freeform, WinterShock Winter Challenge, Wintershock Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to WinterShock Winter Challenge Day One: Snow/Snow men/ Snow angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little ficlet for WinterShock Winter Challenge
> 
> Day One: Snow/Snowmen/Snow angel

Baby It's Cold Outside

 

 

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

 

She smiled as she heard a sigh on the other end from both geriatric super soldiers who were off in some place destroying some Hydra cell. Mostly though she was concerned about how they were not where they were supposed to be which was here with her. On her birthday.

 

Hydra needed to get hit by a bus and sent straight to Hell. Seriously. She had not had one holiday yet with her boyfriend because he was always being called away on a mission. His stupid, Frisbee-throwing best friend had _promised_ her he would be back in time for her birthday and he had lied.

 

Steve tried to say something but was cut off by Darcy who was not letting this go. “Don’t do it, Capsicle, you’re in the doghouse too. I’m changing your Twitter bio to ‘Lying Liar Who Lies.’ And I’m marking this day in history as the day Captain America lied and broke the sacred trust of the American word.”

 

“Darce, ‘m sorry ‘m not there. If the jet would fly in the snow I would, you know I would.”

 

“Maybe we can, Buck, if I can just-“

 

“Don’t you think about it Rogers! Last time you flew a plane it ended up in the ocean and you were on ice for decades. You bring my boyfriend back in one piece and he sure as shit better be warm and toasty. Got it?”

 

“Sure thing, doll.”

 

As upset as she was that the first snow of winter had turned into a blizzard that shut down the government and airports, she didn’t want them risking their lives to make it back.

 

Still hurt though.

 

“Darce?” His voice was cutting out, the blizzard was making the connection bad.

 

“Yeah Buckaroo?”

 

“There’ll be other birthdays. I’ll make it up t’ you.”

 

“I trust you, Buckster.”

 

“We gotta go now, but look under the bed. Third plank on my side. ”

 

With that the connection cut out and Darcy dropped her phone on the couch and ran to their bedroom. Pushing on the third floorboard under the right side (Bucky wanted to be the one closest to the door, nerd) she reached under it when it popped open and felt a velvet box.

 

She pulled it out, noting its larger than normal size. She opened it to find a cherry Ring pop and a note.

 

_Darcy,_

_I’m a sucker for you. In case I don’t make it back in time, this is just a preview to your real gift._

_You’re my everything._

_Yours,  
Bucky_

 

 

 

When they finally made it back, Bucky presented her with a sapphire ring he said matched her eyes. 

 

 

He never missed another birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while. Sorry. Life is a little much right now but hopefully it slows down soon.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
